1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shield device used in washing paint off a roller after the roller has been used in applying paint to a surface. More specifically, the shield device protects against the wash water and removes paint from spraying onto surrounding surfaces while the paint is being removed by directing a stream of wash water against the roller surface. Still more specifically, this shield device is particularly designed to hold the roller in a central position in the washing shield.
2. State of the Prior Art
Generally in washing the paint off a paint roller after painting is finished, the roller is immersed over and over again in a bucket or buckets of water or a stream from a water hose is directed against the roller while the roller is held in an open area where the resulting spray will not harm the surroundings. These methods are rather messy and, in some cases, the worker prefers to discard the roller without going through the cleaning process. Consequently, if the worker does not wish to go through such a messy cleaning operation, he has to use a new roller for the next painting operation.
Applicant was granted U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,540 on Mar. 5, 1979 entitled "Wash Shield For Paint Roller". The sheet material shield described therein has a first slot running substantially parallel to the linear axis of the shield; a second slot extending perpendicularly from said first slot and running only a short distance around the cylindrical surface of the shield; a handle attached to the sheet and positioned adjacent to this second slot and adapted to support the handle of a roller positioned in said shield and an end plate or cover closing the end of the shield adjacent to the second slot.
The references cited against this patent were Caywood U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,126,899; Habostad 3,075,534; George 3,577,280 and Italian Pat. No. 250,197.
In the shield covered by this patent there is a problem in positioning the axle of the roller near the longitudinal axis of the shield and thereby sufficiently spaced from the side wall of the shield. This problem is emphasized by the fact that the paint rollers available commercially have a variety of shapes in the handles extending from the paint rollers.